Lucy the experiment
by ReianaA
Summary: Lucy wasn't born like any normal humans, in fact she was a science experiment. Jude and Layla Heartfilia wanted to create a machine that will steal all of a Mage's magical powers. When Lucy was created an emotionless persona was too. Who will help Lucy understand what 'feelings' mean... will it be a friend? or a foe? maybe a guild? but which guild? Fairy Tail? Sabertooth?
1. Chapter 1

_**I know I haven't finished my other stories, but this idea struck me so bad it was haunting me, so I had to write it, and i'm so sorry that I haven't updated my other stories, but i promise i'll update as soon as possible, ok now to the story.**_

_**Chapter 1: Experiment**_

The richest man in Fiore,**_(well maybe not the richest, but he is rich)_** his name was Jude, Jude Heartfilia, he is the most famous business man known around the whole world, but the world didn't know he was doing secret underground experiments and that he was also a Master of a legal guild. _**(please don't ask me what dark guild I picked, it will be named in the future chapters)**_

His loyal and trusted companion, and also his wonderful wife, knew everything about him, whether she had to use force or not, her name is Layla, Layla Heartfilia, she new about how he was a Dark Guild Master, and how he was doing secret underground experiments, but they were partners, whether in love or war, she'll always stick with him, right to the end.

Jude Heartfilia was trying to create a machine, a genetically engineered bio-weapon of some sort, or mechanical device to absorb a Mage's magical powers for good, his plan was working until they either looked, deformed, wasn't to his liking, too cute or either blew up in front of him, needed to be charged every ten minutes or just wouldn't listen, which just pissed him off.

Till one night, Jude decided to change the procedure, and add nano technology plus human body parts, this experiment was made up of **15**% of resistant materials,** 35**% of magic, **30**% of human body part, that includes the blood cells, bones, the insides, but instead of one whole heart it's two, instead of one whole brain it's two, and last but not lease **20**% of Nano technology.

The process Jude was hoping for:

**1)** Because of the human body parts... it would look more, well, human,  
**2)** Because of the resistant materials... it would be able to resist any attack, or magic to be exact,  
**3)** Because of the magic... well, Jude's idea was, if it was made of magic, it would be able to absorb magic,  
**4)** Because of the Nano technology .. Jude thought it would create something that will increase the machine's skills, strength, power, have more knowledge, be able to run at the speed of light, and so on.

_**(P.S: if anyone knows the real meaning for Nano technology, and if your a real pro, I would like it if you told me, please.)**_

Hours had passed, and dawn was coming in, Jude was thinking that he should forget about trying to make an invincible robot, when suddenly a voice had interrupted them over the intercom.

"10 seconds till experiment 1221325 is complete, counting down in 10.. 9.." all of Jude's subordinates didn't know what to say or do, this was the first time it ran perfectly.

"6.. 5.. 4.."

"Um.. sir, do you think..." One of the members tried to speak, but they could see the determination in his eye's, and Jude looked like 'this experiment was going to be a success'.

"2.. 1.. experiment 1221325 is complete." was the computers last words.

It was dead silent, nothing was heard, no even a single squeak, Jude looked down, "Where's Layla!" He demanded loudly.

"Sir.. she's.."

"I don't care, go and fetch her!" he yelled furiously, then one of the members ran out of the lab as fast as possible to go and get Layla.

Minutes later, Layla had come dashing in, "What is it, is something wrong?" She questioned a bit worried, even though she was puffed out.

Jude slowly walked over towards her, and pulled her into a tight hug, "we did it, we finally did it," he explained, and Layla's eyes widen and she hugged him back.

"So... where is it?" Layla asked curiously slightly pulling away, only making Jude sweat drop.

"Umm.. I.. haven't.. checked.. yet.." he answered, but only received several annoyance marks from her.

"You haven't checked.. yet.." she replied, but you could hear the anger in her voice, she may seem to be a nice and cheerful person, but everyone has an evil side to them.

"but.. I"

*WHACK* Jude soon found himself in the corner holding the part where he got hit. **_( I mean really, you can't even take a hit by your wife, dude your hopeless.)_**

"There's no but's when i'm around, got that" she commanded.

"y-yes ma'am" the whole lab answered a little scared.

"so where's the experiment" Layla asked a bit more calmer.

"uh, Hunny, she's still in the experiment room" Jude answered, only receiving another glare, sending shivers down his spine.

Layla sighed then walked towards the so-called experiment room, located before her was a giant door, and when I mean giant, I mean GIANT, well anyway, she pulled up a small box that was on one side of the door, it had numbers where you type a password in to open the doors. (Well, you get the whole idea.)

*beep beep* *beep* *beep beep* *beep*... **_(and so on)_**

Layla was the only person who knew the pass-code for the experiment door, and well, some of her followers as well, but she had the password to change it without authority.**_(carrying on with the story, then)_**

A rumbling sound was heard from the door as it slowly creaked open, Layla walked in but what she saw was unbelievable in the corner of the room was a small little girl, that looked about 5 or 6 years old, she wore a light blue one piece dress, (kinda like Wendy's, but Wendy's not in the story right now) had no shoes nor socks, golden blond strands of hair that cascaded down her cute small face, and creamy chocolate brown eyes, and the strangest thing was, she looked like a mini version of Layla.

"Jude darling, you have to see this!" Layla called but not taking her eyes of the experiment.

Jude rushed over to his wife, "w-what is it, is..." His eye's widen in shock, him and his wife was staring at a mini version of Layla, suddenly the girl or experiment walked towards them.

She stopped only a few feet away, "Greeting's, i'm experiment 1221325, Master and Mistress I await for your command" and then she suddenly bowed, waiting for a response.

While experiment 1221325 was bowing, Layla and Jude didn't know if it was a success or not, "um.. can we ask you some questions?" Layla asked, making Jude look at her funny.

"affirmative"

Layla thought for a while, she was kind of robotic, well she didn't look like a robot, but she sure talked like one, "Well then" Layla said in a happy tone, "What name do you want?" She added.

"Name?"

"Yes a name" Layla replied.

"The definition for name, a single word or set of words by which a person, animal, place, or thing is known, addressed, or referred to, correct?" the blond girl asked.

"um.. that sure was the definition, but what name would you like?" Layla asked once again.

"I.. like?" the blond young girl looked confused, But Layla continued to nod.

While Layla was questioning the experiment, Jude was watching it, yes he defined the young girl as it, anyway, thoughts were pinned into Jude's mind and it wouldn't leave him.

**1)** it did look more human then the other experiments,  
**2)** well, he didn't know if she was smart, could be able to steal magic powers... and so on.

The sad thing was, he pulled out a gun from the left side of his belt.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Its Thursday the 8th of November, and it supposed to be a study day for exams, but I just can't stay off fan-fiction oh well, hopefully i'll pass._**

**_Chapter 2: My name is Lucy._**

Jude tightly gripped the gun, as he pointed it towards the young blond.

*click*, Jude was ready to fire.

Being Layla, she had sharp ears, and heard the clicking sound, her head quickly turned to see Jude pointing a gun at the blond experiment.

"W-What are you d-doing Jude?" Layla questioned.

"What do you think i'm doing, testing if this experiment is what I wanted!" His finger was on the trigger just waiting for the right moment.

"I'm not going to let you do that, she's only a little girl" Layla stated but was interrupted but the young blond.

"Correction, I am nothing but my master tool, I must serve, protect, or if I must, I will die, if that is my master's wish" the little girl said without a single sign of hesitation.

"y-you can't be serious" Layla thought.

"Master, do you wish for my death?" The blond experiment asked.

"Not exactly this is just a simple test," Jude answered, "It's a test, to see if your the experiment that's up to my standards, and i'm just wondering if your good enough, got it"

"Affirmative" she answered robotic-ally, then moved Layla out of the way and stood in the middle of the room, "Master i'm ready."

Jude smirked "expect the unexpected" He mumbled under his breath.

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG*.. **_(and so on)_**

After he fired the guns bullets, he was expecting the young blond girl, to be lying on the ground dead with many bullet holes in her, but it should have been her to say "expect the unexpected."

As soon as the dust cleared, he looked around the room, but the experiment wasn't anywhere in the room, or so he thought, suddenly the sounds of metal hitting the ground came from behind him, Jude was confused, and quickly turned his head to see the blond girl standing with her back towards him and the bullets beneath her.

"Jude Heartfilia, born in the year 746, age 26, you do not attain magic in your body nor your spirit, your personality is classified information, your a master of a dark guild, you love your wife dearly, and I am your tool, Master" The little girl spoke making Jude's eyes widen in shock, then the Little blond turned to Layla.

"Layla Heartfilia, born in the year 748, age 24, you have Celestial Spirit Magic that flows through both your body and spirit, though you are lacking 45% of your Life force, Your personality is kind, caring, compassionate and warmhearted you also love your husband dearly, and I am your tool Mistress" When she finished the sentence she had said, Layla had no words to say, she was absolutely speechless.

"How did you survive those bullets?" Jude asked still shock.

"The bullets that you had acquired, were created with obsidian metal, correct" She asked.

"And, so what if it is" He answered with an angry look.

"Obsidian is a naturally occurring volcanic glass formed as an extrusive igneous rock, which to me, when the heat of the gun hits the bullet which causes the the bullet to heat, the obsidian bullet is fired, it would have been heated during that process, when flying through the air, it spins causing the air around the bullet to rotate, when the speed of the bullet, the heat and air around it, it causes a high-pitched sound, that I can hear, only helping me to dodge and capture the bullets without receiving any damage."She explained.

Shocked looks were planted on their faces, even though the members were ears-dropping, they were still surprisingly shocked, which only caused a silence of awkwardness.

"Master, am I not to your liking?" The blond asked, but Jude didn't answer, then Layla was the first to react.

"Lucy.." Layla whispered.

"Who is this Lucy, do you want me to exterminate it?" The blond girl asked, only getting sweet drops from everyone that was listening.

"You, well, since I didn't have a name for you I used your numbers" Layla replied.

"What numbers?" Jude asked.

"Do you know the numbers, well, she always says them.." Layla completely blanked out, "Um, what experiment are you again?" She turned to the young blond.

"I am experiment 1221325" she answered.

"yeah, those numbers" Layla shouted.

"I don't understand what you mean, dear" Jude stated confused.

"ok, what I mean is that, she's experiment 1221325, right" Layla said.

"and" Jude said.

"Take the first two numbers, and you have 12, if you put a letter with each number, you kinda understand, do you know what I mean, " Layla asked, getting a 'no' in reply.

"Here, what I mean is number 12, is the letter 'L', the number 21, is the letter 'U', the number 3, is the letter 'C', and the number 25, is the letter 'Y', it still says her experiment number, but it also spells a name, and that name is Lucy," Layla smiled, "Now do you understand what I mean.", and finally he nodded.

"Now, what do you think about the name Lucy?" Layla asked hoping that she would say she liked it.

"Negative, I suggest you not call me by any name, label for I am only tool, and I only serve my Master." She refused Layla's offer which only made Jude angry.

"My first command, is for you to follow orders only from Me and Layla directly, Do you understand!" Jude growled.

"I understand, Master" She bowed, then turned to Layla, "please, forgive my rudeness earlier, I am ready for any punishment I will receive from you, Mistress."

Layla thought that it would be sad to actually give her punishment, and then a thought came to her,"Your punishment will be... to be named Lucy for the rest of you life, when some asks you your name you will say, Lucy Heartfilia, do you understand" Layla commanded.

"I understand, Mistress" Lucy answered.

"So what's your name?" Layla childishly asked.

"I'm experi... I mean I am Lucy Heartfilia" Lucy said in reply.

_**-Five years had passed-**_

Time passes quickly, even when your not expecting it, Lucy's already 10 years old, and her magic has magnificently improved greatly.

At first her powers would only let her know about a person and see through his or her past, and be able to use all of her senses when fighting in a battle, during those five years that had passed, she has been training spiritually, physically, mentally, ect, ect, and her powers have improved.

She has the same powers when she first started, plus her powers now let her take, well half of a Mage's power by just touching a part of their skin, kind of absorbing their life into her, when she absorbs a persons power, they don't feel it leave them till the next day, and the person she touched will eventually get there powers back but it wont feel the same as usual, when Lucy absorbs a power she also knows the way they have used it, treated it ect, ect.

The bad thing is though, every time she absorbs someones power, she has to adjust to it, sometimes it takes up to three days at the most if its holder magic, and sometimes it takes up to a week at the most if it caster magic, there's also a limit to how much she can absorb, the most so far she can absorb is ten, but Jude is trying to create an accessory or something to hold magic without it releasing its presence.

_**Guess what:**_

_**I gonna make another story called "A boys love potion" **_

_**If you wanna guess go right ahead, I bet you won't be able to , but anyway review for me please, well anyway thanks for reading my story. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm so sorry for the late update, but now that test weeks are over i'v been trying to find some inspiration for all my stories. **_

_**Chapter 3: Layla's health.**_

Jude was busy creating some kind of invention, because, well, he didn't know how to exactly 'Update' Lucy.

"This isn't working, this equipment is garbage!" he yelled in a frustrated manner.

Yep, Jude was in his lab, or shall I say, his 'Experiment Chamber', or for short his 'E.C' room, he was having trouble creating something, but it wouldn't work with him apparently, so he kept getting more and more furious.

The recent invention he had made, was a pair of gloves, a watch, and something called a Nano-mal, it's pronounced animal, but instead of 'ani' you put Nano there instead, and then you get Nano-mal. _**(Hopefully you get what I mean.)**_

_**1) **_The Pair Of Gloves: The pair of gloves is a device that can hold magic, or spiritual powers or seal magic, or spiritual powers, it also can change it color by it's owners choice, which Lucy is wearing in this present time.

_**2) **_The Watch: The watch is a device that can locate evil life forms or the souls of the dead, or can search for one main person to be exact, it also gives off a violet light when near the soul or person, when the 'soul' is in sight the watch captures it, when you capture the soul it acts as an energy boost, not used as an extra life, when finding the 'person', to Lucy she would eliminate it, but right now since shes 10, Layla won't let her out on any missions until she's thirteen.

_**3) **_The Nano-mal: unknown and classified information to Lucy and Layla.

Onward to Layla, she has been, well.. you could say... sick, no one knows why, but some how Lucy always seems to look at her, even though Lucy has no feelings or shows any emotion, she always seems to look at Layla. _**(Not pervertedly!)**_

It all started after the accident five years ago, just after Lucy had said that Layla was lacking 45% of her life force, even though Layla knew her life was coming to an end very, very soon, Lucy had always managed to be by her side.

On a bright sunny morning, Lucy sat next to Layla, and as she showed no emotion, she raised her left hand with the glove and bought it to Layla's which laid just beside her, Lucy then closed her eye's.

"So, how much am I lacking now?" Layla said awakening from her sleep, and for some reason, it was sad and a bit lonely.

"I am restricted to tell you classified information," Lucy replied while still closing her eyes and her hand remained on Layla's, it was like she was connecting to Layla's life force, but without absorbing any of her powers.

Layla looked sadly at Lucy, who still held her eyes shut, "Ok then, Lucy, I demand you to tell me" Layla demanded, Lucy didn't say anything at first, then looked straight into Layla's eyes as if she was searching for her soul.

"Do you really want to know, Mistress?" She asked and Layla nodded.

"You are now lacking 75%" Lucy stated as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

But to Layla, time had passed a bit too quickly, Layla wasn't expecting time to rush by so fast, but thoughts crossed her mind, then she turned back to Lucy.

"Lucy, would you mind fetching Jude for me, tell him it's very important" Layla said in a firm tone, Lucy looked closely into Layla's eyes while removing her hand, Lucy knew that it wasn't going to be good news.

"I understand" and just like that, Lucy had left.

Layla couldn't help the erg of crying, it was painful, even though she did have at least 25% of her life force left, but that wasn't enough, she wouldn't have time to have those fun activities with Lucy, or even gossip with her about her love life, she wouldn't be able to be there for her sixteenth birthday, but now she was over thinking things, yet silent tears slid down her face.

**_-With Lucy-_**

*knock*knock*

"Who is it" A low and angry voice answered.

"It's Lucy" She replied impassive.

"State your business" He growled, "You know I told you not to interrupt me unless it was important" He added.

"I have a request, from the Mistress," Lucy spoke and she knew that he would only listen to Layla's requests, "Mistress, requests for you to see her immediately" And just like that, Jude had stopped what he was doing, walked out of the 'E.C' room, remembering to shut the door then paced towards Layla's bedroom.

_**(Your probably thinking, why do they have separate rooms, it's because Layla's sick and prefers to sleep alone when she's sick, so that it doesn't effect anyone else, Lucy's an exception.)**_

*knock*knock*

"Come in" Layla spoke softly.

Jude and Lucy walked in and saw Layla sitting in the bed, "Whats the matter dear, is something wrong?" He asked with in a worried manner.

"I need to tell you both something, and it's very important" For some reason Jude looked at Lucy, who stood next to the door, trying not to inter fear with Layla and Jude's conversation.

"And what is it you want to tell us" Jude questioned in a curious but concerned tone.

"Well first... I want Lucy to be our legal daughter" And at that Jude's eye's widen in shock.

"_WHAT, I REFUSE!_" Jude quickly retorted.

"Why?" Layla asked.

"Because, I will not accept a machine to be the daughter of the Heartfilia Family!" Jude roared.

"I don't care if shes a machine, and I wasn't talking about what she is, 'I' want her to be our Legal daughter, do you understand!" Layla barked back with determination to win this argument, seeing this Jude finally gave in.

" '**You**' can accept her as your daughter, but she will _**never**_ be mine got that!" He grumbled loudly, making Layla smile, "So what was the other thing that was important, you had to tell us" He raised his brow hoping that it wasn't another stupid request about another daughter or a son.

"Actually Lucy's going to tell you" Layla quickly babbled.

"What?" Jude said in a whispering tone.

"It's about my... health" And at that Jude felt a little uneasy about this, "I demanded her to tell me, so don't get angry at her ok" Layla added in a reassuring tone, in which he nodded.

Lucy barely walked to them, then spoke, "Layla Heartfilia is now lacking 75% of her life force." Lucy said emotionless.

Jude looked back at Layla, then Lucy, then back at Layla, "Haha, you joking, right?" He sarcastically laughed.

Layla turned her head to the window, "No, This is serious, its not a joke" Her voice became quiet.

Jude's head dropped down onto the bed right next to Layla, he was completely and utterly shocked, he didn't know what to do, on the other hand Lucy quickly spoke.

"Master and Mistress, I'll be taking my leave" Lucy then bowed and left the two alone.

_**-An hour had passed-**_

A long and slow hour had passed, and to Lucy's surprise she felt a little.. well, bored, Lucy then decided to walk down the hallways, until the master came out from mi'ladies room, that was until she saw the 'E.C' room door slightly open.

"It looks like Master Jude left his door open" Lucy thought to herself, "Maybe I should close it?" Lucy then walked over towards the door.

Suddenly there was a rustling sound, no scratch that, it sounded more like something struggling in some sort of cage, and thats when the poor blonds curiosity took over her, well, she is 10 years old and who wouldn't be curious.

*ab*ab*ab*

There was some sort of squeaking sound, yet it wasn't a squeak from a mouse, it was a some sort of cry for help.

*ab*ab*

Lucy lightly pressed the door open, and it just had to creak, I mean, she was sneaking in to have a look in a confidential room, but this was the first time she disobeyed regulations.

Lucy sighed heavily, "what a waist of time trying to take a look secretly," Lucy then decided to just, straight up walk in.**_ (like a boss! XD)_**

For some strange reason, the squeaking noises stopped, she then walked to the middle of the room, and as she stood there, she closed her eyes and didn't bother to look around.

"Hmm, I can feel a presence somewhere in this room" Lucy thought then opened her chocolate brown eyes, "Don't I have that invention from Master Jude, he said it was a watch, a watch that could find souls maybe, just maybe."

Lucy searched her pocket for the so called 'watch', and then she found it, she slipped it on her left wrist waiting for something to happen, and thats when a thought crossed her mind.

_**-Thought-**_

"Lucy, this watch can only be used if you have an image or a name in you mind, you have to focus on that person, or thing that has a soul, I have tested it, and apparently it works well, at first it may take a while to adjust to, your vision will blur and you will feel like you about to collapse, so... don't strain your self" Jude explained but mumbled the last four words.

_**-End of Thought-**_

"So I have to concentrate on an image or a name" Lucy self explained to herself, but then realized something, "I don't know what its called or what it looks like" She added, then another thought crossed her mind.

_**-Thought-**_

It was a cold night, well, not too cold for Lucy, but she was training/learning about vision, and how we see color, and well... you could say it was pitch black, _(that's right new moon,)_ but they were in the middle of a field which was in the middle of a forest. _**(confusing right XD)**_

"Lucy, how do we see color?" Layla asked.

"The human eye and brain together translate light into color, light receptors within the eye transmit messages to the brain, which produces the familiar sensations of color, " Lucy explained, "for example, thus, red is not 'in' an apple, the surface of the apple is reflecting the wavelengths we see as red and absorbing all the rest, an object appears white when it reflects all wavelengths and black when it absorbs them all, am I correct" Lucy answered simply as if it were a simple question.

"Technically yes, but... No" Layla replied a bit harshly.

"How am I incorrect, Mistress" Lucy asked a bit confused, yet no expression was shown, but she thought her answer was perfect.

"I asked you, 'Why do we see color' right?" Layla asked once again.

"Correction, you asked 'How do we see color'," Lucy corrected, only causing Layla to have a few annoyance marks on her forehead.

"Well anyway, I simply asked you how we see color, I didn't ask for the scientific definition for how we see color, did I?" Layla asked in a pretty scary tone.

"Affirmative" Lucy replied with a blank expression.

"So the simple answer would be, 'We see color though our eye's" Layla spoke as she gave a warm smile. "Now we have eye's to see, whether in daylight, or during the night, but we humans don't have the power to see through the dark, but I have a feeling you can." Layla added.

"Feeling?, we machines don..." Lucy replied bitterly, but was cut short.

"uh, uh, uh, uh" Layla shook her index finger and her head, as if saying no, "feelings!" she stated in a hyped up tone, "Everybody has feelings, and you do too" Layla said that a bit too happy.

"Me?"

"That's right!" Layla exclaimed.

"I don't mean to be rude, but what does feelings have to do with training, Mistress?" Lucy asked.

Layla's eye's widen in shock, "My poor Lucy, Feelings have everything to do with everything" Layla expressed, which only made Lucy sweet drop at such a stupid answer.

"Define everything?" Lucy asked once again.

"When I mean everything, I mean everything, to cooking, sports, research, mechanics, art, and even magic, everyone has feelings, to fight, to cry, to even do evil, that's why we do the things right know, do you understand?" She asked Lucy, but she didn't nod nor shake her head.

"The things I do, is because it's an order, and I obey them, nothing else" Lucy stated blankly.

"Ok then," Layla then looked at the _(normal)_ watch on her right hand wrist, and it red 12:52 pm, "Oops, I kinda didn't teach her anything" Layla thought as she sweet dropped yet again.

"Is there a problem, Mistress?" Lucy asked.

"Not really, but we're running out of time, so I'm going to teach you really quickly, since your well.. too smart, for your own good" Layla grumbled the last four words, but being Lucy, she heard them, but didn't seem to mind at all.

"Ok, this is a lesson only for you, close your eye's and concentrate on an object around us, focus on its figure, make sure that you have a clear vision, it may seem blurry, but try harder and harder to make it clear, got that" Layla asked a bit concerned.

"Affirmative" Lucy answered.

"When you have had a couple of try's, this move is called 'Night vision' it simple, ok, once you have gotten used to it, it may have an effect on you, i'm not really sure what happens ok, so be careful." Layla concluded.

-End of Thought-

"Night vision" Lucy enunciated, and its a bummer because it did have a effect on Lucy, every time Lucy uses the so called move 'Night vision' Her eyes become a spring green color, her hair color doesn't really change, but what she saw was... weird looking.

_**Sorry that i left that cliff hanger, but i hope you like the story, i know i haven't updated much, but I hope this story made it up to you, oh and don't forget to review. ;D**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry I hope that this will be a long chapter for you, i'm trying to find inspiration, but sadly it's not working.**_

_**Chapter 4: Meeting Abyss and her new partner.**_

It was definitely weird looking, well to Lucy that is, because Lucy has no contact with the outside world or have ever seen the outside of the building, maybe through somebodies past, but never actually experienced it.

To us, it would have looked like some normal puppy, but to her, it was just plain... weird, to Lucy, this creature had a small red tail, one red colored paw, it's coat of fur, painted like the black midnight sky, it's red dangerous eyes, and its red button nose.

**_(please look here, i'm not good with explaining what things look like, if you cannot get the proper picture go to my profile, it's at the end of the page, under pic's for my story, click the first link)_**

fs70/200H/f/2012/079/1/7/black_and_red_wolf_pup_by_

"Is it you, making the noise in Master Jude's office" Lucy asked plainly.

Expecting it to talk, it's response was different.

*ab* *ab*

Lucy noticed that the weird creature was struggling, but what from, Lucy examined the creature, and noticed that it's fur was caught it the cage door, she sighed heavily, and walked towards the small being.

It suddenly growled which Lucy didn't care, her main focus was to get it's fur out of the cage door, but why was she suddenly helping this small being, it's red eyes glared at Lucy as if saying to keep away, I will bite you, But once again Lucy didn't care, and as soon as Lucy touched it's fur, the small creature clawed at her with it's small but vicious canines.

Lucy looked at the new blood and the small claw marks now on her right hand, it dripped with the crimson liquid, and the glove had been ripped, but no pained face, nor even an ouch escaped her lips, "Do you have a reason to hurt me, have you noticed that you have damaged property that I do not own, or have I done something to hurt you in any way?" Lucy asked in a curious but serious tone, but still, no expression showed on the blonds face.

The small creatures eyes slightly widen, and quickly turn it's head away from the blond, Lucy noticed that it was ashamed in it's action towards the her, it gave in and let Lucy help it, and so Lucy carried on trying to remove the fur that was caught in the cage door.

Finally getting it's midnight fur unstuck, Lucy slumped next to the cage, "So, can you speak?" Lucy randomly asked.

*ab* *ab*

Lucy felt weird talking to something that didn't even speak her language, " I guess that's all you can say."

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia, also known as experiment 1221325, and who might you be?" Lucy asked once again, but why was she asking such strange questions, Lucy felt like the creature, felt similar, she felt caged up, and forbidden to see the outside world, there was that time when Lucy had been training in the forest, learning the move 'Night Vision', but that was a specially designed training room made for her and Layla, which was still in the building.

*ab* *ab*

"I see, your name is Ab" Lucy replied in which the small creature stood and shock it's head as if to say no.

"Then if it isn't ab, then what is it?" Lucy asked again.

"My name's A-Abyss" The creature responded.

Lucy turned her head, she was quiet surprised, but not surprised enough, "So you can speak in my language"

"W-What are you talking about, y-your talking in my language" At that Lucy was quiet puzzled but still no expression showed, and she sighed, "Is that so" she answered barely in a whispered.

"So why is it, that I now can understand you?" Lucy's question made the creature flinch.

"Um, I don't really know, but the information in my head is confusing me" The creature looked as if it were about to fall into an unconscious state.

"Come to me abyss, let me ease you" Lucy said in a calm manner, the furry being crawled as close as it could, but the steal cage was still the blocking most of the way.

Lucy put her left glove covered hand into the cage, even with the glove on, Abyss's fur was quiet soft, Lucy closed her eyes, just as she did to Layla, as if connecting with Abyss's life force or maybe it's past.

_**-What Lucy is seeing-**_

"You stupid mutt!" Someone yelled, sadly that was the first thing Lucy saw and heard, there was a tall man, thick black short hair, his dark brown colored eyes were angry, full of hate, and the lust for money.

Lucy looked around, they seemed to be in a small apartment, the man's clothes were, ripped and torn, maybe he was a poor man, "You stupid flea bag, I should have left you in the gutter where I found you" He was raging, but why.

The man continued to scream at Abyss, but it didn't look like Abyss to Lucy, it's coat, a pure white color, the complete opposite of black, his fur was much fluffier then it was now.

"You should have listen, I don't even know why I wanted a dog in the first place" He threw his fist to the wall, creating a large hole.

later that night, the man carried a black bag, or so it appeared, he took that bag to the nearest park, and dumped it in the bushes, he ran, and ran, not once taking a look back.

The bag started rustling and the poor so called dog, revealed it's self from the insides of the black bag, with nowhere to go, and no home to go back to, the white creature slumped down, with it's head out of the bag.

_**-End of what Lucy was seeing-**_

Lucy open her eyes and removed her hand away, "Abyss, who was that creature with white fur?" Lucy questioned.

"White fur?, oh, that was me" Abyss answered.

"What do you mean by you,?" Lucy asked once again.

"I was born a certain breed of canine, as known as dog, I was a Samoyed, a male, without it's mother, still a pup, but left in the gutter, to die" Abyss's voice sounded sad, hurt.

"Oh, who was that man then?" Lucy asked in almost a whisper.

"Huh, oh, that man, hmm... I think he was my master" Abyss said in a sad way.

"Why was your master angry at you?" Lucy's voice was curious.

"Um, how should i put it, you could say, I got him in trouble" Abyss said sadly in a whisper.

"What kind of trouble?"

"Well, all I can remember is that we both were in a big room, my Master was meeting with a very wealthy man that said he would make Master rich, all Master had to do was collect a certain amount of green leaves, that had unpleasant smell." Abyss expressed with all of his feelings.

"Do you remember what that green leaf looked like or even it's name?"

"Umm... it think it had seven leaves, it had a funny name, it was marijuana, or my master said it was Cannabis, dose that answer your question?" Abyss responded.

"Mmm, but that still doesn't explain why your Master was angry at you" Lucy replied.

"oh, I accidentally over heard that the man that master was meeting with, was going to only give Master half of what he promised, and that got me mad, so I did the first thing that came to mind, I charged at the man" Abyss said in a regretting manner.

"hmm, I understand that situation, but how did you get here?" Lucy was literally on a roll with her questions, but why.

"I.. I.. I cant remember" He said in a frustrated tone, he was probably thinking to much.

Lucy put her left glove covered hand, back into the cage, and yet again onto the black midnight fur.

_**-What Lucy was seeing-**_

The white creature, had absolutely nothing left to live for, his mother practically abandon him, and now his master did.

Sighing heavily, Abyss heard a rustling noise coming towards him, maybe someone had come to end his life, maybe someone had finally want to adopt him, and care for him, but it was just a squirrel.

Abyss decided to walk, well wonder, aimlessly, until he somehow made it to the beach, he sat there looking into the distance, Lucy looked as well, it was a breathtaking sight, even though it was in someones past, but it was still breathtaking, the sun was rising up and shining upon the oceans surface, it glistened brightly both the water and the sun, it was magnificent.

For the first time, Lucy had snapped out of her thoughts, and focused on the poor dog, that was until a Lady with Long blond hair came up to the small creature, "M-Mistress?" Lucy mumbled, as the blond lady bent down towards the dog.

"Are you ok little one?" The lady asked, making Abyss slightly look up to her.

"My name is Layla Heartfilia, why don't you come home with me, and i'll get you fixed up" Her reassuring voice was calming, soothing, relaxing.

Layla smiled, and picked up the small white creature like a baby that just scraped her or his knee, then bought in to the car that had been waiting for her.

_**-End of what Lucy was seeing-**_

Lucy open her eyes and moved her hand away once again, "So you meet the Mistress" Lucy said.

"Mmm, she really nice, a-and Master Jude was caring as well" Abyss answered in a relieved tone.

"Master Jude caring?" In the inside Lucy was confused, Master Jude's never caring to anyone except the Mistress.

And for the third time Lucy put her left glove covered hand, back into the cage onto Abyss's midnight fur.

_**-What Lucy is seeing-**_

"What's that, dear?" A very deep voice asked, it sounded like Master Jude.

"Hmm, oh, I found him by the beach, do you reckon you can help him Jude" Layla pleaded.

"Hmm, let take a look, put him down on that table" Jude ordered in a nice way.

Layla softly placed the dog on the table, while Jude thoroughly examined the small creature, "hmm, he doesn't look physically hurt, but maybe he's..." Jude then looked into the dogs eyes.

Lucy watched and noticed a long time ago, back then Abyss had been mentally broken, in the brain, which means that his brain is unable to decided, and function anything, his eye's used to be a cheerful light brown color but now it's faded into a pale grey, which isn't good for any dog, for any definition it means the dog has gone blind, but in Abyss case, blind of confusion, and hurt, pain, putting a dog in a condition where it has to fend and survive on it's own is too harsh, and it's animal abuse.

Jude told the condition the dog was in and said to Layla that he couldn't really do anything for the poor being, and she broke into tears.

"Isn't there anything you can do, please, anything to help him, anything at all" Layla beseeched.

"There is something, but it's something your not allowed to see" He responded in a firm tone, in which Layla understood, and left the lab.

Jude turned to the dog, that laid upon his table, "Hello, My name is Jude Heartfilia, I hope you understand the condition you are in, I hope you will forgive me, but the only way you will heal, is if I put something into you, it's called nano-technology, it will cure you, there's no need to be afraid" Jude said it in a reassuring tone, but he had to lie, because he wanted to test nano-technology on something, but never had the time to, he did wish that it would heal and cure the dog, for Layla's sake, and in goes the needle and inserted the nano-technology into the small creature.

At fist Jude thought that the small creature had died, but it was still breathing, and suddenly it coat of fur turned black, maybe it was a sudden reaction to the nano-technology, Jude didn't care at the moment, but then realized, that he couldn't tell Layla, and that afternoon she cried, and cried, for the poor dogs, 'faked' death in which she didn't know about.

_**-End of what Lucy is seeing-**_

"That explains why your fur is now black" Lucy spoke only getting a 'mmm' from Abyss.

"I see you have meet Nano-mal" A deep voice interrupted.

Lucy snapped her attention towards the door, the light suddenly revealed the figure of Jude.

"Master, please forgive me and my disobedience, I am prepared to face any infliction, or imposition, of a penalty as a punishment for my lack of loyalty towards you." Lucy bowed in forgiveness.

He cleared his throat, "I have a request for you" His voice was now firm, but Lucy still bowed in apology and in respect.

"For Me?" Lucy answered.

"Actually for both of you" He corrected.

"both?, I see what will you have us do" Lucy asked still bowing, on the other hand Abyss was getting hyped up.

"Please raise you head, I need to speak with you" His voice sounded sad, and regretful.

"Understood" Lucy raised her head, and walked towards Jude.

"I know you must feel worried about Layla's condition, there is a reason behind why she's losing her Life force" He explained, "They call them selves Deities, they believe in immortality and has been taking the Life force from this world, being Layla, she's also connected to this world, in which make Layla loss her dear Life force as well," He added.

"I imagine you want me to do something... severe" Lucy answered.

"Hmm, maybe more then severe, I want you and Nano-mal to exterminate and demolish there whole entire guild, I want no sign of life, slaughter every single being, mother and child alike, leave no presence, or eye witnesses, you've been train for over five years you should be able to do this your self, but since your still... young, i'll be sending Nano-mal along with you, understood" He ordered with a terrifying tone.

"Affirmative" Lucy answered.

"Oh and Lucy, Nano-mal can take care of himself" He added as he opened the cage door for Abyss.

"May I ask you a question, Master?" Lucy asked, in which he nodded in response.

"Why do you call Abyss, Nano-mal?" Lucy questioned.

"You can speak his language?" Lucy nodded at his question, "I call him Nano-mal because of the Nano-technology inside him, and he's an animal, but Abyss is a nice name and should be alright for now, I guess" He answered.

Lucy then turned around and walked out the door, with Abyss following in her trail.

"Abyss!" Jude called, "Lucy is your new Master, take good care of her" He ordered in which Abyss slightly nodded.

"And Lucy" He turned his attention towards Lucy, "You have three days to come back, don't you dear come back late or you will be punished!" His voice was in a threatening tone, which made shivers run up and down her spine.

The door soon shut, and Lucy was going out on her first ever mission, well, that aside Abyss being her fist ever partner.

"Abyss, what magic do you use?" Lucy wondered, but he only smiled.

"You'll have to wait, and see" He answered.

_**I know a left a big cliff hanger like that, I can promise you this, I promise to right a fighting scene in the next chapter, and if you can please write me a long review, i'll love you so much, sometimes, your reviews give me some ideas about what chapters I can make, so if you can, can you make them really long, pretty please.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Merry Christmas everybody, I wish you all a wonderful year, and i hope that 2012, was Awesome for you._**

**_Chapter 5: Looks can deceive._**

Lucy was very interested in what Abyss's power was but, what concerned her the most was Master Jude's demanding order, Lucy knew full well that the Mistress said that Lucy was not allowed to go out on any missions until the age of 13, and that's three years to wait.

"I wonder why Master Jude sent me on a mission, knowing full well that the Mistress will be enraged once she finds out?" Lucy thought to herself, opening the door to the exit.

The fresh cool breeze danced with her golden locks of hair as it brushed past her, her chocolate brown eyes sparkled within the suns warm rays, the bird chirped happily, while the sounds of the tress shock uncontrollably it was magical, a complete mystery to the blond.

On the other hand Abyss watched Lucy in 'awe', he had to say she look pretty cute at that moment, he wondered though, why Lucy never smiled, or showed a shocked expression, or even a curious one.

"Master, may I ask you a question?" Abyss asked the dazed blond, snapping her out of her thoughts quiet quickly, she turned towards him, and gave him a nod in return.

"Why don't you smile?" Abyss asked, causing Lucy to pause for a moment, she's never been asked a question she doesn't understand quiet well.

"First of all, you shall not call me your Master, I'm Lucy Heartfilia, aka Experiment 1221325," Lucy answered, "And I have no need for emotions, they are not needed when you are a tool for your Master." She added, but only causing the small creature to shake it's head.

"Your wrong, everybody needs and uses emotion, emotions are feelings," Abyss said as a matter of fact, at the same time wagging his tail in happiness.

"Feeling's... " Lucy then remembered what Layla had said when they were training. **_(if you don't remember go to Chapter 3, Layla's lesson on the move 'Night Vision')_**

"Yes, feelings," Abyss continued in a hyped up manner, still continuing to wag his tail.

"The mistress once said that feelings have everything to do with everything, to the basic needs of living, to natural hobbies and free time activities, is it true, that using feelings, we to do the things we do right now?" Lucy questioned.

"Yes, it is, you may not know it, or show it, but you have a strong feeling of concern and worry, over Master Jude and the Mistress Layla, concern and worry are also a feeling, even listening and following an order is a feeling, without feelings you wouldn't be able to feel pain, love, hurt, nor life, you would be lifeless like I once was" Abyss explained.

"I understand your explanation," Lucy answered but it still seemed as if nothing had gone through her mind, they both continued to journey deeper into the forest, while Lucy was looking at her device on her wrist.

**~Lucy's POV~**

"I must completely concentrate on the their guild name," I self explained to myself, "Deities," I was concentrating so hard that I saw the quickest path to get their, at simply concentrating I completely strained myself, "Unbelievable" I silently mumbled to myself utterly disappointed at how weak I was, my vision soon got blurry, and really blurry to be exact, but I slowly and cautiously walked, but only slightly slowed my pace just waiting for my vision to return.

It soon did and I was soon walking in the normal pace I was originally walking, I was hoping that Abyss didn't take notice my lack of vision, but I think he didn't notice.

**~Abyss's POV~**

I was watching Lucy closely, she continued to close her eyes then open them, then repeated that same process 'twice', it looked as if she was concentrating on something, so I decided to leave her for the time being, after a few seconds I noticed that her pace slowed down, and only slightly, I noticed that her eye's were a slight grey color which really concerned me, I tried to ignore the fact that she couldn't see quiet well, but she was doing well, very well indeed to keep walking, even though she dodged all her objects that were blocking her path at the same time, as we journeyed through the forest, I could tell she had great, no, very highly impressive skills without using her eyes.

I have been on missions before, with some of Master Jude's lab members, though I was the one who had to guide them and protect them at the same time, I have never had the feeling to want to see someone fight before, and a very first time ever in my whole entire life, I wanted to watch Lucy fight, I want to know the extent of her powers, I wanted to know what her limits were, I was literally getting hyped at just the thought of her fighting.

Not very soon after, I noticed that her vision soon became normal, and she returned to her original pace, I also noticed that she continued to watch me, like if I saw her vision fail then return, I was trying to hide the fact that I had watched everything, but I think she believed me, which made it very clear, that she need more training, as in reading ones body, reading the sign languages, well, reading my sign languages, I smirked evilly to myself that went unnoticed by her, and I continued to stroll in front of her.

I was thinking, if we finish the mission early, I want to teach her how to read someones body, I want to teach her the 'senses', but that's if we finish early, strangely I didn't feel like fighting, I was just so interested in Lucy, honestly I really couldn't contain the joy and excitement I was feeling... wait a minute ... i feel like i'm her teacher, I sound so 'old', I feel like i'm older then her, maybe I am?

**~Normal POV~**

"Lucy, what kind of magic do you use?" Abyss asked in a happy tone.

Lucy eyed him very carefully, because he seemed to be very excited for some reason, "I have the power to steal half of a mage's magic, and I now posses 10 different types of magic, I can see also 'How' they used and treated it, yet I still have to learn how to use it at the same time, why do you ask?" Lucy's voice was curious yet an emotionless face was still plastered on.

"No reason" Abyss said in a sing song voice, swishing his tail side to side.

"Hmm, I see" Lucy responded to Abyss's half explained answer.

**_-Time Skip-_** _**(sorry)**_

The sun was high, meaning it was already noon, it must have taken them a couple of hours of Searching and following Lucy's directions, but they eventually made it, Abyss and Lucy then casually walked towards the so called Guild 'Deities', like if they were members, and it had to be a coincidence, because they guild was surrounded by a forest _**(Dur, it's a dark guild, but anyway)**_, Lucy pushed the guild doors open, which caught all the members attention.

"Well, hello there little Miss, what can we do for you?" Asked a man standing behind the counter not too far from the doors.

"My apology, but I must ask how many people do you have in this guild?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, Ah, we have 39 members, were all here today, Why do you ask, do you have an interest in signing up?" He questioned, and a loud sudden cheers erupted.

"No I simply have to kill you all" Lucy said with no sign of hesitation, everything went quiet, awkwardly quiet.

"Y-You gotta be kidding me, right?" The man sarcastically laughed, breaking the ice, in which made Lucy walked towards the man, while Abyss sat in the middle of the entrance.

"Soul Harvester," Lucy said in barely a whisper and sliced the mans head cleanly off, at first everybody thought that the little girl standing before them was just telling a joke, but as soon as the blond sliced the mans head off they were shock, completely frozen.

The man's lifeless body flopped towards the solid ground, landing with a loud 'thud' once meeting the surface, everyone's eyes widen including Abyss's.

_**-Weapon information-**_

_**(sorry, I honestly suck at explaining what it looks like so please go to my profile, or go to the link below)**_

(358×500)

This is known as a 'scythe', or in Lucy's case a 'Soul Harvester , it's special ability is when slicing an important body part, it takes your soul at the same time, causing your body to slowly turn to nothing more then dust.

_**-End of information-**_

"Abyss, do not allow any human being to escape, kill at sight, do you understand?" Lucy asked as she continued to emotionlessly slice the guild members heads off.

On the other hand Abyss smirk and quiet evilly might I add, "_Form 3_" Abyss shouted, he slowly started to transform into a larger animal, he looked angry, and evil, his ears grew out, his fur looked more shaggy, his small tall had grown more and now looks more fluffy but fierce, his small face now replaced with a nice and long broad snout, huge paws with massive dangerous claws.

_**(If you don't understand my pathetic explaining, please go to my profile it's under 'Form 3' Abyss's Forms, or go to the link below)**_

169799-wolf_ (600×397)

Around 20 members were in front of Abyss, he snarled at them, they hesitated to move further, you could see that he was obviously teasing them, but they didn't know that.

"You g-go first" one of the members mumbled.

"N-No, y-you g-go f-first" Now they were practically arguing with one another.

"Abyss, do not just simply stand there and watch them, exterminate every person, we must get this done" Lucy ordered, in which he sighed heavily.

"Even though you cannot hear me, i'm sorry human being, but I am ordered to finish this job" Abyss apologized, which shocked Lucy, why did Abyss apologize to that man if he was just going to kill him, but Lucy simply just shook off the thought.

He jumped at the closet person, and sunk his mighty canines into the mans neck, then strongly ripped it off, the mans crimson soul juice spattered everywhere, covering the pale wooden floor, after Abyss licked the blood off both of his jaws, he followed the same procedure with the other 19 humans standing before him.

Lucy watched, she noticed that Abyss would apologize to each person he killed, why, was it a way of showing that he didn't mean to kill, that he was just following an order from his master, well, his master's master, if you know what mean.

"Diamond Make: Twin swords!" A young girl screamed in anger towards Lucy, Lucy quickly turned around and gripped the girl by her neck, which caused her to quickly drop both swords and hold on to Lucy wrists as they slowly rise, she looked rather young, maybe two years younger.

"JEWEL!" Someone screamed in horror.

"So, her name is Jewel" Lucy thought, with a bit of curiosity

"W-why... a-are you.. do-doing this?" this so called Jewel struggled to ask, still trying her best to get out of Lucy's hold.

"I'm simply following orders" Lucy answered emotionless towards the girls question.

"But why di-did.. you-you have to.. target us.. we... we did nothing," Lucy noticed that the girl was slowly and painfully dying, though she couldn't give in to the struggling girl, and just release her.. _"but could I? NO, this is an order, and I must follow,"_ Lucy thought.

"Because you are all thieves of this world, and the punishment for theft, is death," Lucy barely said.

Lucy threw the girls body in the air, and ready herself to slash the girl in half, Lucy closed her eyes and slightly turned, 1 second later Lucy made a swift yet graceful movement, and as if exactly planned, Lucy sliced he body in half, as if it were simply butter, and before the body landed on the hard surface, it turned to dust.

"YOU FREAK, YOU KILLED MY DAUGHTER!" A man shrieked with tears streaming down his face, "CRYSTAL MAKE: DAGGERS!" he screamed as the daggers fired towards Lucy.

Lucy dodged all flying objects with ease, then ran towards the man, she swung left, then right, he got smaller by the second, Lucy felt like she wanted more, and more death, those suffering cry, those painful screams, the fantastic sensation that comes from killing, the...

"Wait what, NO, no more, settle down, you must concentrate on the mission, and the mission alone, calm your self," She reassured herself, Lucy then lowered her weapon, to relax the erge of wanting to more death, and she sighed as the man's body turned to dust, but that didn't go unnoticed by Abyss.

After relaxing Lucy looked around and saw Abyss chew the last persons head off, also aware of all the blood around him, she then decided to see if anybody saw the incident that just occurred she looked down at her watch and saw no sign of life, no sign of anybody that left or anybody outside.

Lucy checked how many souls her scythe had taken, and it red 19, she then sent her 'Soul Harvester back into another dimension, so she can use it later, she then turned towards Abyss, "Abyss how many people did you kill?" Lucy asked still emotionless.

"Um, about 20, Why?" He asked.

"Just counting" Lucy answered, yet she felt pathetic, he got one more then her, wouldn't you feel jealous, and frustrated that an animal got more then you, 'an animal', why did it have to be an animal, but she had no reason to get upset so she shook it off.

"Last but not least all we have to do, is demolish the whole entire guild and get rid of it's whole existence," Lucy thought.

"Abyss, we're leaving" Lucy said and she started to leave the guild, Abyss soon followed after transforming to his original form, He soon found her standing a few meters away from the guild, but she didn't move, and her back was facing away.

"Abyss, I suggest you should move, unless you wish to be destroyed along with this guild," Lucy suggested, in which Abyss dashed towards Lucy and stood beside her, a bit confused at what was going to happen.

Lucy turned towards the guild and raised both of her hands, bringing them close together, but her finger tips are pointing towards the sky, while her palms are pointing towards the guild, (**_hopefully you know what I mean, i'm sorry if you don't)_** then she started to chant a weird spell while closing her eyes.

_**I call upon you, the dark magic so skilled,**_  
_**Destroy the Deities once strong guild.**_  
_**eliminate its presence, **_  
_** forsake all essence.**_  
_**Leave no part of it behind, **_  
_**clear every persons mind.**_  
_**leave nothing there when daylight spreads, **_  
_**only the smell of withered flowers instead.**_

A huge black pulse came from Lucy's hands and shot towards the guild, Abyss stood in complete shock , why you ask, it's because 1) he didn't except to see Lucy with such power coming from 'her hands', and 2) he was now too excited and extremely overjoy, he couldn't wait to see her full extent, in which caused him freeze in place.

A loud high pitched noise rang, as a large black portal opened in front of them, it sucked in the guild and slowly started to disappear, Lucy lowered her hands and watched the scene that was displayed in front of her, Lucy wondered why did Abyss apologize to those people, why was he excited, she couldn't shake the thought off anymore, she had to know.

On the other hand Abyss watched the Deities guild slowly disappear, and a few minuted later, the portal was gone, vanished, the curiosity was overwhelming, and he had to go check if it actually smelt like withered flowers, and surprisingly it did, many question flew into his mind, "How is it that a ten year old can hold so much power and not realize it?, Lucy needs to progress further, much more further, I need to take her to her limit, she needs to understand that feelings can help her improve, even if it's a smile, or a slight peaceful thought" Abyss thought carefully.

"Lucy guess what?" Abyss giggled out.

"What's the matter Abyss?" Lucy replied to the giggling creature.

"Did you know that we finished the Masters request in just a couple of hours?" Abyss continued to giggle, it was now starting to get creepy.

"Yes, I had taken notice" Lucy answered, the now creepy giggling creature.

"And guess what?" Abyss now laughed.

"What is it now?" Lucy was, you could say curious, but why was he laughing.

"We still have two day and a couple of hours left" He smirk, wait, why was Abyss smirking, I never thought that animals smirked, ever.

"So it seem, but why has time taken an interest to you?" Lucy questioned.

"It hasn't really, but..." Abyss paused causing Lucy to raise an eyebrow, which was quiet out of character for her.

"..But tomorrow we're not going back to the lab" He stated, while that smirk remained.

"And why is that?" Lucy curiously asked.

"I'm going to secretly train you, within the passing hours of today and tomorrow," He replied, which made Lucy dumbfounded, an animal teach a human?, now that's out of this world.

"I don't need any..." Lucy was about to retort back but was stopped.

"Yes you do, I have watched you since the first step you took out of the lab, I also noticed that your vision failed on the way to our destination because you were 'simply' concentrating, I can say that you have highly impressive skills without using you eyes, but, that's not all, your speed is outstanding, your strength is amazing, I'm very impressed by you, and I'm very interested as well, But, you need more training, and when I mean training, I mean as in all your senses your lacking quiet a few, to me, that's disappointing I was absolutely astounded when I had heard that you were only 10 years old, but that doesn't mean a thing to me, if you a willing to take this challenge, I would be glad to train you and make your bones break, where you can no longer stand and wish to die, just so you can improve your magic, so, do you accept Lucy Heartfilia " Abyss... changed, it was like he had a split personality, Lucy felt so weak, so frustrated, and you know who told her off, it was Abyss, he's smaller and looks pathetically weak, but looks can deceive, it was like he was mocking her for her weakness, and her lack of power.

And without a second thought, Lucy answered, "I accept" Abyss's smirk just grew wider.

_"What have I done, if Master Jude finds out, i'll get punishment, I'll be a disappointment to the Mistress and the Master_" Now Lucy was hesitating, which, also didn't go unnoticed by Abyss.

_**Hopefully you liked it, I know it's supposed to be a fairy tail story, like with Natsu and Gray and Erza and so on, but I promise, Lucy and Abyss well meet a Fairy Tail character, but... I want you to pick, please review on who you want it to be, but remember that Lucy's only 10, and that means that whoever you chose will either be around her age or slightly older.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_***Mega sorry* I know it took for ages, but I'm still sorry for not update like other people.**_

**_Warning:_****_ please, i'm begging you all to help me with my future chapters, please. I have 15 demons... oh i'm mean wonderful people (AmuletDragonSlayerFairy) chasing after me. so please any idea would seriously be of help, I don't want to die, please..._**

_**Chapter 6: Guilds and Abyss's Training.**_

_**~Lucy's POV~**_

I was following Abyss to an unknown place, I was still... shocked and deep in thought.

_'I have watched you since the first step you took out of the lab'_

"What does he mean by 'watched me'?" I thought.

_'I can say that you have highly impressive skills without using your eyes, that's not all, your speed is outstanding, your strength is amazing, I'm very impressed by you, and I'm very interested as well'_

"The only reason, is because me and the Mistress are always training in her training room, but it doesn't make scene, why is he interested in me" I sweat dropped, and sighed at the same time.

_'you need more training, and when I mean training, I mean as in all your senses your lacking quiet a few'_

"What does he mean by 'Senses'?, and why did I feel so humiliated when he said I was lacking quiet a few?" I questioned myself.

_'that's disappointing, disappointing, disappointing, disappointing, disappointing, disappointing, disappointing, disappointing...'_

It echoed in my head, again and again, over and over, how humiliating, how can he understand, why does he think he can talk higher than me, what's going on in his head, why does he make me so angry, why do I feel this frustration, a-am I jealous?. NO I can't be, I'm a tool, and tools have no emotion, so stop, you've already made a fool of yourself.

"Lucy" A voice interrupted my thoughts, I quickly look to see the owner of the voice, and it was the one and only Abyss.

"What is it?" I ask, hoping that he was going to say, I'm sorry master for speaking out of line, please forgive my rudeness, I hope you can give me a second chance, I pictured me standing above him, and me smirking with my foot on top of him, wait... what, why am I having these thoughts, Stop, STOP!

Abyss turned towards me, he gave me a serious expression, much more serious than Master Jude, it made me want to bow, but my body didn't move, I just.. couldn't move.

"My Training, is serious" He started, "I'm not playing around with you, I have no intention of doing so, 'My' training isn't just for anyone, it isn't for chosen people or random people who Master Jude picks, It's only for people I have an interest in." He paused, to me he sounded like a perv.

"To be honest, you're the only person I've ever taught, since you're the only person that understands me" He gave me a smug smile, I sweat drop.

"So in other words.. you have never taught anybody else except me, am I correct?" I question him, for some reason I wanted to slice his head off, he practically lied to me.

"Whoa easy now" he said in a calming tone, _could he really scene my anger?,_ "There's no need to get angry, and besides the fact that you'll be the only one I taught, there's only you who knows right?" He backfired, I sighed, he was right, nobody would know who I learnt it off, but still.

"Fine, but where are we training?" I asked emotionless.

"Hmm, oh I saw an open area when we came though this way, I thought that it would be a good training area" he replied in a cheerful tone, so he planed this, but wait, I didn't see an open area when we came through this way? how did he-

"Your probably thinking that I planned this, right?" He asked, and I nodded in response, "Well.. I didn't, I was thinking that I should at least get along with you, but that changed when I saw you walking with your eyes closed, usually people slow their pace, but you didn't, and then when we got to that guild, you barely yelled to bring out your magic" I was slightly confused, I see no difference in how I am.

"I see no difference when I am training with the Mistress" I answered, while I heard him chuckle, it somehow got on my nerve.

"I see, but we have arrived" He answered, I was somehow dumbfounded, _When did we get here? how could I have lost focused on my surroundings? Why do I get irritated when Abyss talks?_

"I'll change back into my third form, why you get ready over there, ok" he said while I walked away, or to be exact towards a big boulder.

_**~Abyss's POV~**_

I watched her walk away, she's was obviously wondering what I'm about to teach her, but when I really think about, I honestly don't know what I'm doing, hahaha, I sigh, "Form 3" I shout, I slowly started to transform into my larger dangerous animal form.

"Lucy" I called, I couldn't find her, I walk towards the bolder, half expecting her to scream at me, because I don't know, she's a girl, she could have been changing, who knows, but...

And that's when I saw her, siting down next to a small river, looking up at the sun setting, for some reason, I saw a bit of confusion, sadness, then some sort of envy.

Lucy turned towards me and said nothing. She stood and made her way back to the open area, I couldn't help but feel sad for some reason, but somewhere inside me, I didn't know the reason I was being sad.

I trailed back behind her. "Is there any questions before we star training?" Abyss asked trying to shake that last scene away.

**_(ok, I want to bring Fairy Tail in now, so don't complain)_**

**~Fairy Tail's Normal POV~ *Still morning***

**_(I reverted time back to the morning, if your unhappy, I'm sorry)_**

Fairy Tail was a rowdy guild, but in the corner of the guild sat a little red-haired armored girl, maybe at the age of 12, she was siting quietly eating her strawberry cake. "Hey you red-head, I'm here to settle the score" the little armored girl turned to the owner of the voice.

"Eh" The armored girl smirked at the silver-haired girl who donned a dark, skimpy sleeveless shirt adorned by some light curved motifs on the chest. A pair of leather shorts held up by a studded belt with a demonic-looking buckle and thigh-high boots with stiletto heels.

"So your back for more... wannabe-demon" the two girls clashed heads, they looked like they were about to destroy the city.

"Looks like Erza and Mira are at it again" A man in his mid twenties commented, while he blew pink smoke out of his pipe.

"Tsk, what kids" A young teenage boy with a lightning scar grumbled unhappily.

A short man suddenly came bragging out of his office, which caused everything to immediately quiet down. "Where are Natsu and Gray?" He asked. Mira and Erza stopped their fighting for now, that is.

*BANG*

"It's all your fault, you stubby ice freak!" A pink haired boy roared angrily.

"What? it was all your fault you dumb pink haired idiot!" a boy with a raven hair backfired, as they clashed heads.

"No it wasn't you Popsicle face, it was yours!" They continued to argue, until Erza came up to them and pulled their ears.

"OW!" both boys cried loudly in pain, "What was that for Erza?" they yelled in unison, then turned to each other glaring at each others faces.

"If you have not taken notice, the guild has been silently waiting for you two, because the Master has requested to see you" Erza said, no more like stated angrily.

The Master cleared his throat, grabbing everybody's attention once again, "Now, I need Natsu and Gray to search the forest that's in the next town over, but.. being as destructive as Natsu and as Stubborn as Gray, I need another member to go?" The master looked around the guild.

"Laxus?" Master called.

The teen with the lighting scar spoke, "sorry gramps, but I'm not baby sitting a bunch of lunatics, I've already got my hands full on another mission"

"How about you Mira?" Master asked.

Mira gave a weak smile "Um sorry master but i've already got an S-Class mission, and I'm taking Lisanna and Elfman, so I can't"

"I'll do it master" Erza replied, making Master eyebrows raise, "But Erza, you just come back from an S-Class mission, shouldn't you have rested?" Master asked.

"I'm completely fine, there's no need to worry Master" Erza said in a reassuring tome.

"I can do it!" someone shouted, which was none other than Mira.

"huh, but I thought.." Master raised his brows.

"I can do it Master, there's no worries, I.." Master stopped her.

"I'm sorry I can't let you do an S-Class mission, while taking Lisanna and Elfman, then do this important task that needs to be done immediately, it will tire your two sibling out" Master said.

"but I-" Mira tried to answer back, but sadly it wasn't working.

"I'm sorry Mirajane, but I have to give the mission to Erza" He turned towards the three selected people and ordered them into his office.

As Erza walked past Mira, all the armored girl did was smirk, "Ha, I guess you lose again.. wannabe-demon" Erza spat in an amusing tone, and slightly chuckled in the posses.

"Tsk" was all Mira said while Erza and the two boys entered the Masters office.

"So what is it you want Master?" Gray asked.

"Gray, Natsu and Erza, I have been asked at the last masters meeting, to have some of my members search the forest located outside Clover town, all you have to do is search and see if there are any dark guilds hidden there, please search in the forest for as long as possible, if there are none in two days, then come and inform me, do I make myself clear?" He said.

"Understood," replied Erza.

"I'm all fired up" Natsu said in a sparked up tone.

"Sure, you can count on me and Erza gramps" Gray said in a cool tone.

"What's that supposed to mean, you snow ball!" Natsu barked.

"Just as I said, he can count on Me and Erza, and not an idiot like you!" Gray backfired.

"You really picking a fight, you damn freezer!" Natsu screamed wildly.

"I'll take you anytime, anyplace, you hot-headed oven!" the two boys exchanged fist and head butted like their lives depended on it.

"You two settle down before I have your skins hanging on my wall!" Erza growled in a furious manner. "Well be leaving tomorrow at 9 in the morning, 'Sharp', understood" Erza added demonically.

The two 11-year-old boys let out an 'eep' and yelled 'understood', before running out of the Masters office and the guild doors, screaming their head off about Erza being a cannibal.

**~Sabertooth's Normal POV~ *Still morning***

_**(I reverted time back to the morning, once again. I know when Natsu and them were little, Sabertooth, meaning Rouge and Sting and their exceeds never existed, and they weren't enemies, well in this stories, they already met, and there enemies, if you want to know, then carry on reading, if you don't want to know, then keep reading)**_

Sabertooth wasn't as rowdy as Fairy Tail, in fact it was the complete opposite, they were quiet, yet they were drinking, they were powerful yet the were quiet. _**weird right XD**_

The Master of the guild stormed out of his office, just like Makarov did, but this time it was different.

"Rouge, Sting, Orga, Rufus and Minerva, in my office NOW!" He roared, which startled most of the members, the blond boy and the black-haired boy walked up the stairs, while a slim blond boy with long hair and a big, well not fat but muscular 12-year-old boy followed behind.

Minerva is a small 13-year-old girl with dark purple short hair, and in a small dark purple Cheongsam **_(look it up, I didn't know what it was so I did)._**

Orga is a muscular 12-year-old boy, with He has long, light green hair that came just passed his shoulders, and only wore light, striped pair of pants with a large, tiger-patterned cloth with furry edges.

Rufus is a slim young 12-year-old boy with long hair that reached the middle of his back, he wore a long red vest with golden edges, reaching down to his knees and cream-colored shirt. Covering his legs are a pair of mildly baggy, light-colored pleated pants, tucked inside his boots.

Rouge is a 11-year-old boy with messy black hair which reaches to his shoulders, he wore a long, black cape reaching down to his feet, with golden edges, also plain greyish blueish tinted white shirt. A light sash circling his waist hangs a distinctive, pale blue cloth waist guard, with pair of armored boots.

Sting is a 11-year-old boy with blonde hair, which is kept in spiky strands jutting outwards in every direction. He dons a blue vest with golden outer edges and inner edges covered by a prominent trimming of gray fur over a short cream top. His arms are covered by dark blue gloves reaching up to his middle biceps, he also wears loose, cream pants, similar to Natsu's, but held up by suspenders, attached to the pants, over them is greyish blue boots.

As soon as all 5 people were in his office, he roared with all his might, "HOW DARE YOU INSOLENT FOOLS!"

"Father why are you s-" Minerva tried to asked.

"WHY?, ARE YOU ASKING ME WHY, IT'S BECAUSE YOU FIVE STARTED THAT WAR WITH FAIRY TAIL!" He boomed.

"But we didn't start anything, they-" it was Sting's turn to add his coin in but, sadly it didn't work.

"NO!, YOU FIVE RUINED MY PLANS, I GAVE YOU STRICT INSTRUCTIONS TO DO ONE MISSION, BUT NO, YOU HAD TAKEN A LITTLE DETOUR AND DESTROYED HALF OF FAIRY TAIL, PLUS MAGNOLIA, SEEING AS WE ARE A LEGAL GUILD WE ARE NOT ALOUD TO GO AGAINST THE MAGIC COUNCIL OR ATTACK OTHER LEGAL GUILDS, DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" The master thundered, his voice growing louder and louder. _**(I decided to make him a bit nice XD, well a bit)**_

"Sir, I can explain" Rouge intervened, which caused everyone in the room to look at him, even the master did.

"Then speak Rouge!" His voice was slowly lowering, while crossing his arms.

Rouge cleared his throat and began to speak, "The mission to destroy the monster invading the Hargeon port was a success, though I can admit that we took a detour, we had no choice but to walk to magnolia, seeing as the salamander of Fairy Tail destroyed the train station. Only a few hours had passed and I was hoping to cross Fairy Tail without any trouble, though it had seemed that Titania and the Ice user plus the Salamander had finished coming from a mission." Rouge paused and took a deep breath to continue his explanation.

"I see, but why was Fairy Tail and Magnolia half destroyed?" The master questioned.

"The Salamander from Fairy Tail, had a big mouth and didn't know when to stop, we only threatened them to move, we didn't threaten their lives, the Salamander and the ice user thought of it as the complete opposite and they attacked us recklessly. We only defend our selves, and we didn't use any magic to attack back, it was them who destroyed the town and half of their guild, after two hours, the Master of Fairy Tail came and stopped their attacking and let us go after I explained. The Salamander and the Ice user said idiotic and complete lies, though the Master understood '_my_' explanation." Rouge explained.

"I see, I have underestimated you and your team Rouge, I will report this back to the magic council, and tell them that this was Fairy Tail's fault and not ours, but I'm warning you all, if this happens again, you will be forced to remove your guild mark and will be banned to step foot in this guild, do you understand!" He voice boomed with much venom.

"Understood" They all replied.

"Oh and Minerva, your Uncle is arriving in a couple of days, make sure that the guild is ready for his arrival, he has a guest that he'll be introducing"

Minerva flinched at the word 'Uncle' "I.. see" after that little conversation, everybody walked out of the master office.

"So Rouge?" It was Sting, and of course he was smirking.

Rouge gave a nod, and Sting carried on. "When did you become such a good liar?"

Rouge sighed at Sting's idiocy, "Well, would you want to be punished _'again_', last time you were moaning about it, and you wanted to attempt suicide but you didn't, do you remember now?" Rouge was evil smirking on the insides when he saw Stings expression drop.

Sting walked away from 'smart and brainy' Rouge while grumble unknown and cursed words.

**-Back to Lucy and Abyss-**

_**~Normal POV~**_

There was at least 2 hour left before the day completely turned to night, and Lucy was just about to start her training.

"You want me to what?" Lucy asked, while Abyss nodded his head.

"It's the first part of you training, you have to do this" Abyss tried to encourage her.

Lucy sighed and got into standing position, because she was sitting on top of the bolder.

"Now, this is your first attempted, I'm sure you'll get it" Abyss said in a matter of fact tone.

Lucy's expressing was emotionless, and I mean completely emotionless. "Lucy what are you doing?" Abyss asked.

"I'm doing what you told me" Lucy answered.

"But you're doing it all wrong, that's not how you '_smile_'" Abyss growled.

Ah yes, that's right Lucy first part of her training was to smile, Abyss needed to see emotion, like before, he needed to see something. so he decided to try to make her smile.

"But Lucy a smile looks like this" Weirdly enough, Abyss smiled and it suited him, even though his sharp canines were sticking out and he was an animal.

Lucy sighed, she still had an emotionless face, though her eyes show much determination, but even though Lucy was trying, it wasn't enough.

"There has to be something to make her smile." Abyss thought, his training will soon be falling into failure.

"Lucy think of something you like, something that will make you smile, something that makes a warm and fuzzy feeling inside you." Abyss explained.

Lucy thought, "I like?... something that makes me smile?.. warm and Fuzzy?.." Lucy was in a different world, thinking about what she likes or what makes her happy.

"Have you got something?" Abyss asked, and Lucy nodded.

Lucy was dead serious though you couldn't see it on her face, but you could see it in her eyes, Her mouth started twitching, as if she were forcing herself to smile, though about two minutes had passed and her supposedly smile, turned out like a crocked smirk, Abyss couldn't help but laugh.

After a couple of hours trying to get her to smile ,it kind of went down hill, and they both stopped trying, well hardly. The night sky was high up and the sun had long gone to sleep. Lucy made camp and made a camp fire then they both sat around it.

"Hey Lucy?" Abyss called with his eye's closed and his head was resting in his paws. While Lucy turned her attention towards him.

"Yes Abyss" She replied.

"What were you looking at when you were sitting by the river?" He asked, which for the fist time made Lucy flinched, he shot his eyes open noticing that something interesting had happened.

"I was.. I was looking at the sunset, for some reason it reminded me of the Mistress, all bright and bubbly.. full of happiness and cheer, but now she bed ridden, and isn't allowed outside. When I look at the sun it reminds me of her" Lucy slightly smiled and Abyss's eyes grew wide, he didn't expect that, but he found out her weakness.. and her strength.

"Go to sleep Lucy, well start training again in the morning" Abyss said and closed his eyes shut, and they both drifted to sleep.

_**Ok, I have finally got inspiration from a friend, her name pen name is xXWolfBlade3792Xx, she's really nice. I tried to make it long, but i felt like her Idea was to good for this chapter, so I decided to cut it, and put it in the next chapter.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Sorry~ i've been meaning to update.. honestly. but i haven't found the time. sorry..._**

**_I got extra help from ___**** xXWolfBlade3792Xx she's so awesome and great with giving ideas~ thank chu very much.**

* * *

**_Chapter 7: Challenge accepted._**

**_-In the Morning-_**

**~Normal POV~**

The 10-year-old Lucy awoke from her sleep, and hazily looked around noticing that the sun hadn't come up and Abyss was nowhere in sight. Lucy jump from her spot and whipped her head in every direction looking for the small creature. _weird..._

"It 6 o'clock in the morning Lucy, it's too early to be awake?" A voice came from the nearby shrub. Lucy cautiously walked over to the voice, that was until it jumped out of the green shrub.

Lucy didn't squeak or even flinch, though she did take a step back. She watched Abyss carry a large fish back to their little campsite, and she also noticed the big pile of fish as well, _"when did he-"_ Lucy thought.

"You hungry Lucy?, I got these for you, though I thought you would've woken up a bit later" Abyss smiled, but his expression dropped when Lucy shook her head.

"Master's Tools do not eat, its desrespectfu..." Lucy was about to explain when Abyss sudden changed into his 3rd form and pounced on Lucy, putting a his sharp claw on her neck.

"Don't you dare say that Lucy, You're not a tool" Abyss snarled at Lucy, pushing his claw down harder, which didn't even make Lucy squirm, she didn't even try to escape, "Lucy stop it, You're a human being just like everybody else, you have feelings as well, so stop calling yourself a tool!" Abyss growled angrily showing Lucy his sharp fangs.

Abyss looked deep in Lucy's eyes, it held no emotion nor did her face, it was so expressionless, emotionless. Abyss sighed, he couldn't do anything, she only accepted to be a tool. "If only she accepted to be a human, be normal. That 'Lucy' would be much more beautiful, but this Lucy is so different, I need something.. something to encourage her." Abyss thought.

He got off of the 10-year-old blond and went back to his big pile of fish, though he didn't change out of his form 3.

"I don't see why your angry, you only said you'll train me, am I correct" At that Abyss flinched then gave Lucy a mega glare."Tsk, Fine.. Go sit on that boulder and concentrate on all your surroundings." Abyss spat bitterly and continued to eat the pile of fish.

Lucy made her way to the bolder, and just like Abyss said, she sat on the boulder. Lucy closed her eyes and put her hands on her knees. She started to concentrate.

That was until Abyss threw a fish at Lucy. "Why did you through a fish at me Abyss" He smirked, While Lucy slightly grew annoyance marks.

"If you were concentrating, then you would've saw that fish coming" His smirk grew wider, Lucy flinched, he was right, if she was concentrating then she would've seen it.

"Use your senses to gather information around you, Lucy. You can see, hear, taste, smell and touch things, that means you can also detect pain, pressure, the temperature, the motion, the position and movement of everything, including things that are flying towards you. All these sensations are changed into electrical signals and carried to your brain which then puts all the information together to produce the whole picture. do you understand? it's like seeing everything with your eyes closed." Abyss explained.

Lucy tried again, and concentrated harder on all her surroundings. Abyss threw a rock this time, and it went flying towards Lucy's right arm. Lucy didn't move, but she did catch it, which made abyss smirk.

"You accomplished that quiet faster than I expected, now come with me" Abyss ordered.

_**(Your probably thinking how an animal could throw a rock, or a fish. Well Abyss is a weird creature, so you'll have to deal with it, because I honestly don't know either. so be good and keep reading XD)**_

Lucy followed Abyss to the river, "Ok Lucy, sit over there." Abyss gestured to the river's edge. Lucy followed Abyss's instructions.

"OK, I want you hear the rivers cry, her story. The forest's cry and plead, his story." Abyss said, "Listen to all your surrounding, to the breathing of the forest, and cry of the river, the whisper of the wind, the heartache of the animals" Abyss added while seating himself across from Lucy.

Lucy focused her attention towards the river, listening to the rippling of the river's water flow down stream. 'Lu...' someone murmured.

Lucy looked around, unsure who spoke. "Focus Lucy, you have a six scene, if you can hear me speaking to you, you'll be able to hear Natures call, focus" Abyss said in a firm yet ordering tone.

Lucy nodded her head and went back to focusing on the river. "Lucy.." it murmured, Lucy then understood, it was the river that was speaking. "It nice to meet you Lucy, my name is Kawa,"

"Hello Kawa" Lucy greeted emotionless. Abyss smiled "Looks like she's got it" Abyss thought.

**_(Lets go to Fairy Tail)_**

**-Fairy Tail 8:52am-**

**~Normal POV~**

Erza sat by the train station, wait for the two boys, meaning Natsu and Gray, they only had 8 minutes left, no make that 7 minutes left. Erza tapped her foot impatiently, she was just hoping to catch the train in time, and she didn't want to fail her assignment. That was until Erza spotted Natsu and Gray in the distance.

"You stupid freezer, why did you wake me up!" Natsu roared in the distance.

"Well if you didn't wake up then Erza would get angry at us, you damn Fire head" Gray roared back.

"It's not my fault, you frozen wasteland" Natsu's flames were flying every where.

"Yes it is, you flame idiot" Gray backfired.

"You two! hurry up this instant!" The two boy looked for the owner of the voice and flinched in horror, then sprinted over towards Erza.

(I forgot about Happy and the Exceeds, oops, XD)

"We have Five minutes to collect the train tickets, you two will explain why you were both late, and if it's a useless explanation, you will receive punishment." Erza growled wile walking over to the ticket booth to by there train tickets to Clover town, while Happy was smirking in the background.

After 3 minutes of waiting, the train to clover town arrived and Erza and the two boy's plus Happy boated the train, then they seated themselves on the nearest seat.

"Now explain why you two boy were late!" Erza demanded. Natsu was having motion sickness so he couldn't say anything, so it was directed on to Gray.

"Well I was at the guild, and I asked if anybody had seen Natsu, Lisanna said he was asleep in the infirmary, so I went to wake him up, but he didn't get up." Gray sighed "It took an hour to get him up, thankfully Mira threw him out the guild doors, but he still didn't get up, so I started draging him here, but thats when he got up and started blaming me for waking him up." Gray finished his explanation.

"Though he did get seriously hurt when he bumped into Mira yesterday" Happy said

Erza nodded, "Well I accept your explanation Gray, Happy" that caused him to sigh in relief.

The train ride was a 2 hour ride, so they decided to entertain themselves by looking out the window, enjoying the peaceful scenery, well besides Natsu.

_**(To Sabertooth)**_

**-Sabertooth 9:27am-**

It was quiet in the Sabertooth guild, though not for Sting, he seemed to be in a... bored mood as usual.

"Hey.. Rouge!" Sting called with his head on the table and his arms spread across them.

"What?" Rouge questioned from the shadows.

"I'm bored!" Sting moaned loudly.

"Way to state the obvious, idiot!" Rouge grumbled, though with super dragon hearing, Sting heard every word.

"What did you call me Rouge!" Sting yelled getting into fighting stance. he probably wanted a fight since it was boring.

"If you want a fight, take it to the forest!" The 13 year old Minerva roared. The two boys immediately jumped up and dashed towards the forest, shaking with fear.

"I... think... we're.. safe" Sting panted.

"Safe? It was your fault, if you hadn't had suddenly shouted we wouldn't be out here!" Rouge growled.

"H-hey! my fault! it was you too, if you.." Sting was about to retort.

"I what?! It was you who got us into this mess, You should have entertained yourself by beating somebody else from the guild" the 11 year old Rouge argued.

"Na-ah, It was your fault! you should've battled me instead!" Sting backfired.

"That would've made Minerva angry!" Rouge and Sting continued to argue, and they certainly got louder and louder, well that was until they smelt something.

"You!..." They both screamed, but suddenly stopped and sniffed the air.

"Do you smell that?" Sting asked and Rouge nodded.

"What do you reckon it is?" Rouge shrugged his shoulders at Stings question. "I kinda smells like... blood" Rouge added.

"Wanna go check it out?" Sting enthusiastically asked, Rouge shrugged his shoulders, though on the other hand Sting seemed so interested that he left Rouge behind.

"Sting!" Rouge called chasing after his partner. "I wish Fro was here" Rouge thought.

**-10:30am-**

It's been around an 1 hour and 40 maybe 50 minutes since Rouge and Sting have been in the forest, and they had been in search for the smell of blood ever since, but it seemed to disappear. I mean how is that possible, They were Dragon slayers after all and they couldn't find any traces, sight or even the smell of blood.

"What the hell!" Sting abruptly screamed. "We've been searching for ages, and there's no blood!" Sting added in a disappointing tone.

"You only wanted to see blood? how despicable Sting!" Rouge breathed out a sigh.

"Well it was boring with you, I wanted some action!" Sting retorted.

"Action!?, what if it was something else like..." Rouge suddenly paused at howling sound, it echoed through the breeze and the trees.

*HOWL*

"Wh-what was that?" Sting asked, sweat dropping from his head.

"It's called a Canis lupus or Gray wolf idiot, Gray wolves live in this area dummy!" Rouge Growled.

"ye-yeah but are they.. you know d-dangerous?" Sting asked while shivering.

"What?" Rouge gave Sting a slight whack to the head for being stupid, "Gray wolves are an average height of 26 - 38 inches meaning their just taller then torso, your a dragon slayer and yet your scared?!" Rouge growled

"Well you didn't have to hit me" Sting pouted.

"yes I did, or else my point wouldn't have sunken into that stupid brain of yours! Rouge glared.

"Yeah but still..."

"I don't understand, what do you mean?" A female voice asked.

"Hey, Rouge do you hear that?" Sting whispered.

"Yeah, do you?" Rouge questioned back, The 11 year old blond nodded his head. Doing so the two young boys walked towards the sound, and their eyes widen.

**_-Abyss and Lucy-_**

**~Abyss's POV~**

*Howling*

Lucy had talked to the nature spirit, the old tree took two hours just remembering, though Lucy was very patient with the old geezer. At 9am Lucy was able to hear Kazu the wind spirit, Lucy asked for his story though he didn't like the attitude, what i mean is that emotionless face.

You see, the elements in the world are like an emotion. Water, an emotion of calm and passiveness. Earth or Nature, meaning patience and understanding. Wind, an emotion of love and expression. Kazu the wind spirit didn't like Lucy's emotionless face, being so... Kazu attacked Lucy creating a wound in her left shoulder.

I took the time to stop Kazu and told him it was merely a test, but Lucy continued, and surprisingly she passed. Normally a wound would've taken a day or two to heal, but surprisingly she healed in just minuets.

Anyway, Minutes started to passed by and it seems like Lucy was having a hard time understanding the story of the animals.

"I don't understand, what do you mean?" Lucy said.

"You humans! All you do is destroy our forest, why can't you leave us in peace?" The fox snarled.

"I agree, you humans are nothing but destructive trash" The Beavers growled, as well as the deer's and raccoon's.

*Rustle*Rustle* I smirked at the sound, my ears twitched. "It seems we have visitor, Dragon slayers I presume." I thought, Lucy should know.. well hopefully.

"Lucy, Lunch is in an hour" I called as she sat amongst the animals. The fox was pretty demanding, beavers we're fine except they act that way because the bears had destroyed their damn. The bear was hungry, the deer's were worried about the hunters, and yet the birds stayed the quietest. That was something that Lucy didn't notice.

_**-With Erza and team.- **_

**~Erza's POV~**

We had finally departed in Clover town, a whole two hours of sitting and hearing Natsu barf was disturbing. Though coming to conclusion I want to finish the mission before sunset.

"Natsu, Gray. We're going to search the forest, and we will not stop until we finish.. Do I make myself clear?" I glared. The two boys nodded almost immediately and scampered off towards the forest, Happy trailing behind them. For some reason I had a bad feeling about this forest.

**~Gray's POV~**

Geeze, Stuck with the flame brain and the mental girl. My life is torture, isn't there anything to do? Why dose my life have to suck, and why do I have to be with him of all people?

"tsk.. what a waste of time" I mumbled walking through the forest trees with Erza behind me, happy flying above me and Natsu by my left side. He's pathetic, all he dose is destroy. Why couldn't the master let him stay there, I bet that when we finish, the forest will be destroyed.

**~Natsu's POV~**

Oh god, where finally of the train, i'm never riding one ever again! And why did that Ice head have to come, I mean Me and happy could've done this ourselves. I'm strong and Happy is too, we wouldn't need any help from them.

I stopped, Because I could smell this smell, It was familiar yet it pissed me off. I ran after it with determination, That smell was the Dragon slayers from Sabertooth. I had to be, the were the stinkiest people alive.

**~Normal POV~**

The 11 year old Natsu ran as fast as he could towards the smell, Erza and Gray plus Happy angrily chasing after him. His nose was right, it was the Dragon pair from sabertooth, but they seem to be watching something.

"You!..." Natsu was about to roar when Rouge suddenly blocked his mouth.

"Be quiet Salamander!" Rouge whispered, Natsu simply nodded, yet he was confused. Rouge seated himself back in his seat and watched what ever he was watching. Natsu found it curious and crawled over towards Rouge and Sting and his eyes widen.

"Na..." Gray, Erza and Happy were about to yell, but when they saw Natsu, Sting and Rouge all kneeling next to each other... they literally gaped. Usually they'd be fighting each other or at each others throats but this, this was like nothing they'd ever seen.

The three gaper's slowly walked over towards the three dragon slayers, and looked in there direction. Their eyes not only widen in shock but in fear as well. What that saw was a small beautiful blond girl maybe at the age of 10 fighting a massive sized wolf that was four no five times her height.

Curiosity took over them all, and they were now spying on the blond. Not even caring if they were enemies.

"What do you mean I'm not ready?" The blond questioned towards the beast.

"Emotions? How so?" She asked. To the 6 gaping yet curious people, the blond seemed to be talking to herself.

"Fine, if that's what you want. I accept your challenge." The blond bent down as if reaching for something she had suddenly dropped and was about to cast a spell, though Stupid Natsu had to ruin the moment.

"Fire Dragons Fist!" Natsu punched towards the beastly creature yet the blond stood in his way and Natsu's magic dissipated like nothing.

* * *

_**~Sorry~ I hope the chapter was at least enjoyable... but there's something that i have to say... i won't be uploading in a while... a long while... unless somebody with a miraculous and creative brain helps me with the next chapter... *PWEASE***_


End file.
